Temperamental Paradoxes
by timeflux
Summary: Donna remembered and is once more traveling the stars, though things is never going smoothly when the Doctor's around. Extremly AU,One-sot, slight Crack, Hints of paradoxes.


_Title_: Temperamental Paradoxes  
_Notes_: Extremly AU,One-sot, slight Crack,  
_Featuring_: Donna, The 10th Doctor, The 4th Doctor and Romana.  
_Spoilers_: PG-13. Not that many spoilers for the series. There's not been any beta reading before I posted, so all grammatical and spelling mistakes are mine alone. There's a small risk for some ooc-ness as I've only seen four episodes with Romana and around the parts of the first 70ish or so with the 4th Doctor. I wrote this because I figured that there'd be at least two close-calls paradoxes a month while traveling with him on a somewhat regular basis and that'd grate on anyone's nerves. This would be where Donna got to blow off some steam. :) Mild language. It's also a bit inspired by the 2005 Christmas Special "The Next Doctor".  
_Summary_: Donna remembered and is once more traveling the stars, though things is never going smoothly when the Doctor's around.  
_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of these characters or Doctor Who!  
_

Donna Temple-Noble sighed.  
She knew she shouldn't be surprised or even mildly angry that it had happened again, yet she found herself to be mildly upset by it.  
Ever she'd remembered and finally met the Doctor again and agreed that she'd temporarily leave her husband in order to travel with him for a while.  
The Martian was something close to a best friend to her yet she had quickly realized that he sure had a knack of pressing just the right buttons to infuriate and worry her at the same time.

They'd been to this lovely little planet with a pink and orange sky, two suns and four moons and just five towns.  
They had been strolling through the market when it had happened again. He'd stopped mid speech about how the second scroll of Rassilion was utterly bollocks and had a truckload of loopholes,  
while she had argued with him that it wasn't using information that she'd gotten from the metacrisis exchange; just to keep them out of trouble when something had sparkled just to the right of them.

He'd gotten his typical stupid grin on his faceas he spotted the sparkling thing and as she was busy rolling her eyes while thinking "Oh not again, honestly…it was such a calm trip for a change!"  
when he had asked "Did you see that? You did!" in a almost childish voice before he'd disappeared after it.

She'd done her best to ignore the fact that he'd already started running after the trouble, but not even a mere three minutes after he'd disappeared off after the shiny, sparkling thing there had been a load bang, then a crash followed by a few screams before the creature had barged in high speed through the crowd.  
The creature looked suspiciously like a large, glittering robot dog with a thick and long rope around it's neck. The creature had thankfully ignored her – and as she stared wide eyed after it, it dashed quickly through the streets with the long rope after it. She would have been able to overlook the creature had it not been for a shout and a yell that sounded like her name and the fact that the Doctor somehow was holding on tightly to the rope's end and doing something that could be described as surfing as he altered sitting on his heels most of the time.

Donna blinked several times before sighing and then shouting "DOCTOR! I'm going to KILL you!"

Donna growled before she took off in to a sprint after the metal dog and the stupid Martian. Not entirely caring who she brushed and pushed past in her attempts to catch up with them while muttering to herself, pushing past a woman in white.  
"I'm going to kill him. Why did he have to go after every shiny glittering thing that hides in a corner of a building? Couldn't he have left it alone just this once? But noooh, he just had to go after it, blow something up and then go after it!  
If he expect me to save him this time while he hangs on a rope outside a window he'll have another thing coming! Stupid Martian!"  
Donna growled before pushing aside someone in white clothing "I'm gonna save him and then kill….Ooof!"  
With startling reality that she'd hit something Donna felt herself landing in the muddy ground before letting out a wild curse.  
"I'll be definitely killing him later! " she muttered once more to herself.

"Killing who?" An amused voice said before offering a hand to help her up. "Need a hand?"  
Blinking at the voice, Donna let her gaze travel to a pair of too nicely clad feet's for the town they were in Donna let her gaze travel only to her annoyance find a multicolored scarf.  
She didn't really have to look up to be able to guess what came next, but as she did so anyway she found a brown pair of pants and a coat belonging to a bloke with curly brown hair and a hat.

"Just an idiot." Donna grounded out but accepted his hand. She suddenly found herself not carrying the slightest that her hand was dripping with mud as she realised that the helping hand belonged to one of the Doctors past selfs.

"Really now?" The man said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Biggest there is." Donna said although she couldn't keep some of the fondness out of her gruff voice.

"Let's go Doctor. Remember we still have to find the last piece!" The woman in white suddenly came into focus and Donna arched a eyebrow. While she still had a Doctor to save, she was in no hurry to do so. He could sweat a bit before she showed up. She had a vague remembrance of the woman before her, she thought she had a name that started on R-something.

"Yes, though we really should take a look at that explosion we heard not too long ago…" the Doctor said distractedly and gazed to the road behind Donna.

Donna eyed the woman in white critically. White really wasn't a decent colour to be running around in pink mud with. Knowing how she'd must come off, with already drying pink mud nearly all over her in comparision to the Time Lady infront of her Donna felt the urge to give the other woman a good slap or shouting match to, although she was sure that she picked up some of the Doctor's memories again. Blinking a couple of times Donna looked at the Doctor and gave a snort as she remembered the woman's name as well.

"No need to worry about it Doctor. It's mostly settled…I think." She said as she realized that the two Time Lords and she were dangerously close to creating a minor paradox. Deciding to chance it she finally asked;  
"You two wouldn't by a chanse have seen a large metal dog with a bloke hanging on a rope after it and registered where they disappeared off too?"

No sooner than the last words had left her mouth as another large bang could be heard as a couple of windows shattered in a large nearby building. Donna couldn't help to heave another frustrated sigh, and she noted that she'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Not again…Why does he always have to complicate things? Never mind my question, I now know where they went." She muttered while ignoring the surprised and slightly wary looks that the Doctor and Romana shared. Donna looked up as she remembered the woman's name and then smirked "Weell, lovely to meet you two again, but it looks like I got an idiotic Martian to save and then possibly maim." Before pushing her way between the Doctor and Romana and then started to run.

Romana blinked in shock before staring at the now running red headed human.  
"Did she just say Martian?" She asked with a curious voice.

"Yes, I believe she did…did you sense something that was slightly familiar about her?" The Doctor asked as he tilted his head. While they technically were in a bit of a hurry, there was something definitely odd about the woman they'd just met. "I can't quite place it...Wait! Martian did you say?"

"Yes. And so did she."

"But Martian's ain't supposed to come here in another three hundred years or so! They're not supposed to be here yet!"

"I know that, but we need to focus on the last piece…" Romana tried again before sighing as she saw the curious expression in the Doctor's eyes. He really had an easily distracted mind along the way of a few addictions and she had no idea how she was supposed to snap him out of it when he got some idea in his skull.

"Let's find out why they've decided to arrive far too early and with a human in tow…" he said with a smile before taking off after the strange woman.

Romana sighed and looked in the direction they had been heading before lifting her white dress up and took after the Doctor. Sometime's there was no use arguing with him when he became like this!  
She caught up with him in time to see him spot him disappear into an abandoned, tall building.  
Romana guessed that he'd seen the other woman disappearing into it and as she opened the door she could hear the womans angry voice travel down the four floors.

"No, no, no! I'm not caring! Have you any idea how difficult it is to get pink mud out of cotton?"

Getting up a floor Romana stopped as she spotted the Doctor holding his hat and staring up the stairs with a odd expression on his face. "Doctor…." Romana started to say and blinked as the Doctor waved a hand in an attempt to keep her quiet.  
Of what Romana could hear the strange woman had gotten a reply because her voice carried down once more.

"Yes, I know that! But have you any idea how close you're to creat…"

There was a pause before a thud that sounded as if someone had stomped a foot in the floor hard could be heard.

"Oh, for crying out loud! No! Absolutely not! We are NOT bringing that thing with us and – "

The Doctor arched an eyebrow and turned his head towards Romana before nodding his head towards the top floor and quietly they started to make their way up the flight of stairs.  
Romana had to wonder about the strange woman. She obviously wasn't from around considering that, at least from what Romana had gathered, she was being at least part human and her odd choice of clothing, but there had been something else. If she didn't know any better she felt compelled to claim the woman had some Time Lord genes in her, but that was impossible. Countless of studies had deemed that it simply weren't possible to cross Time Lords with anything but themselves and no one had ever regestered a case where it had  
worked out well enough.  
Listening more closely as they quietly neared the third floor, Romana could hear the voice of the other a bit better even if she couldn't make out the entire words. To her surprise it was a man's voice and it did come off a bit whiney and she could almost hear a pout.

The Doctor had paused at the last steps and shook his head. He had an odd expression still and shook his head as in disbelief about something and he whispered "Can't be…"

"I know it's a bit like a modified K…" the womans voice said sounding a bit calmer but still held a clear tone of annoyance in it as it trailed of as the other occupants voice could be heard.

The Doctor slowly made his way up the last stair and waved for Romana to follow him. There was something peculiar about the entire situation. His mind and entire being screamed at him that there was at least one Time Lord nearby, but he couldn't quite pinpoint the energy signatures, although he had to admit it was unsettlingly familiar.  
He could however hear the entire conversation now and paused by the door as he arched his eyebrows.

"Aww…But Donna! It would just need a bit more tinkering and it'd be harmless!"

"Yeah? And what did you say about that toaster that went amuck a mere three weeks ago?" Donna asked, her arms wrapped around her chest as she glowered down at the Doctor whom tried to give her his usual brown puppy eyes whenever he knew he was about to lose an argument.

"That it'd be strong enough to make enough toasted bread for the both of us at the same time?" He said with a cough before adding "And completely harmless." He added as an afterthought.

"And in the end it was nowhere near harmless! The bloody Sontarans come out more harmless than it did! It nearly destroyed the kitchen before we managed to stop it!"

Romana stumbled slightly and banged her right foot loudly in the wall at that. Her mind boggled at that. She'd have to look up what could possibly make a 'toaster' more powerful than them when she had a free moment.  
Hearing the clang behind him the Doctor groaned quietly. Leave it to Romana to get them discovered. Sighing he stuffed his hands in his pockets and entered the room.  
"Any issues here?" he then asked while taking in the quite messy and surprising scene in front of him.  
The room looked as if it had been through a minor explosion. The walls were sooty, the furniture's lay in a sad arrangement toppled here and there.  
There was a window in front of him and to the left stood the red haired woman with her arms crossed with a frustrated expression. At her feet's lay some odd looking lump of metal that did somewhat remind him of his K-9 only larger and crouching next to the lump of metal was a – The Doctor paused and met the other man's eyes and they blinked nearly at the same time as they recognized each other.

"Oh dear." Was his first reaction before his fingers found his white paper bag in his pocket and took out a orange jelly baby and popped it into his mouth. "This, could be complicated."

"You don't say…" Donna muttered as she looked up to the ceiling as if praying for something.

"Doctor? What's going on?" Romana asked before standing next to the Doctor.

The other man looked between his past self, to Romana to Donna before letting his gaze travel back to Romana and then to Donna again.  
"You wouldn't know anything about this by a chance, would you…?" He asked though his lips started to twitch into a small smile that finally grew and he turned towards the two intruders with a nod in greeting before stating "Always did like that scarf – And still in white eh Romana?"

"How was I supposed to know they'd be following after?" Donna muttered with a sigh and prayed for some patient again before turning her gaze to her version of the Doctor and then back to his past self. "Though it's not entirely much of a surprise come to think about it…" she statet.

"But, but…Haven't you listened anything of what I've been saying about paradoxes?" the Doctor spluttered and waved his hand in the direction of his 4th self and Romana. Then he blinked twice before turning to his old self as if looking for some sort of support. Donna blinked and blinked again. "Paradox you say? Yes, those are quite dangerous and – " the fourth Doctor started to say but were rudely interrupted.

"Listened? Listened!" Donna stated quietly and Romana blinked in surprise when the redhead managed to get both of the Doctors' silent and their attention. Romana wondered how the other woman did that. So far she'd yet to succseed at it!

"That's rich coming from you Mister 'creating a paradox' just last week!" Donna then continued with a glare and her left hand on her hip while her other hand pointed towards her Doctor.

"Aw, but, Donna! That wasn't my fault!" the Doctor started to say while rubbing his neck with his right hand in a slightly guilty manner.

" Oh, don't you give me that Spaceboi!" Donna snapped and waved her finger in his direction.  
"Not your fault! Oh how could it not be your fault?"

The 10th Doctor gulped and started to slowly get up in standing position before taking a step in the general direction of the door.  
"Erm, well you do remember it started with…" he didn't get the chanse to explain how it'd happened before Donna started again.

"Oh I know how it started! You spotted something glittery – AGAIN – and not too long after that we'd ended up in the same ship as yourself! Hell, you ended up in your own lap! So don't you go hypocritical again with me Mister!" Donna said in one breath.

Romana blinked in surprise. That surely wasn't possible!  
All the books in the library on paradoxes stated that it was next to impossible to land in a paradox with a past regeneration and if one did a explosion of a world or universe was bound to happen! And to Romana's knowledge there had not been any explosion's of that kind except the expected ones. Looking at the Doctor next to her she blinked again as he gave her a guilty smirk and she made a note to question him about it at a later date and possibly add it to her thesis.

"But well...See here now, you know what a really long time ago!" The brown haired Doctor tried as he took another step back.

"A long time ago!" Donna stared at him in disbelief. "Honestly Doctor, that was just the other week! You're sense of linear time has always been utterly disastrous!"

"How'd you know that?" The 4th Doctor asked baffled before realising what he had said and quieted while eyeing the scene with interest and slight confusion. He couldn't recall any of his companions with a temper like this.  
Not even Leela had ever been like what the red haired woman – Donna – got away with. He couldn't help but feel just a little bit curious and he couldn't seem to be able to remember a day when he'd been this meek.

"Erm…that's quite a long story that you'll find out about in due time." the 10th Doctor said as he turned his head around to his old self.

Donna was about to answer but was interrupted as two loud bells could be heard far off in the distance. Sharing an alarmed look with each other the two Doctors' shouted  
"The Cloister bell!" at the same time before grabbing their respective Companions' hands and more or less dragged them hurriedly down the stairs.

As they all scrambled out of the large building The fourth Doctor turned his gaze towards his older self and hurriedly asked "You'll be able to fix the approaching paradox on your side I take it?"

"Yes, of course!" the 10th Doctor said with a firm nod of his head.

"Good, good! Lovely too meet you two, let's do this some other time when there's more time on our hands, and good luck!" The 4th said with a almost giddy smirk before turning his head to Romana  
"Come on then!" before he started to run towards his TARDIS.

"Well, it's been interesting." Romana said before nodding towards the Doctor and the woman and then took off after the fourth Doctor.

The 10th smirked slightly and then met Donna's gaze "Alonz-y then?"

Donna rolled her eyes before smirking "Yeah…" she breathed and then took in to a sprint as their TARDIS gave a bit louder warning than before.  
_

-The End -

(AN: That's all I have on this short and fairly pointless and completely random fanfic! ( Hence why it's just a one-shot :p ) I really had to get it out of my mind before it started to develop a plot. Hope you enjoyed it though! )


End file.
